The cat begins
by splatterchey
Summary: The story of how the Baron began his noble quest in the Cat Bureau.
1. Chapter 1

For what purpose was I created? Was it merely for human entertainment, or was it for something greater?

These are the questions that kept my mind busy as I stood there, day in and day out. I would stand there proudly, watching the world idly pass me by, but I couldn't help but wonder if there was some greater purpose for me out there. Once the sun would begin to set, and I was freed from my statuesque prison, my day could truly begin. I was then free to do whatever I pleased for the next several hours, be it cooking, cleaning, or reading.

My small house was carefully crafted by its maker, and it never ceased to amaze me. Even the smallest detail within it I refused to overlook. My shelves were always stocked the next day, and I never really questioned why that was. My life was near perfect, but near perfect wasn't perfect. (and yes I understand how blandly obvious that statement truly is, but I don't believe that you can comprehend how much that near perfection truly haunted me)

I often thought about things that would make my life reach that glorious perfection, and often my mind would drift to my other half. Both of us were created for the other, and yet for someone else entirely. We were made to signify the love between our maker and his betrothed, and we're seperated almost immediately after meeting. I had faLlen head over heels for her, and then was doomed to an exsistence without her by my side.

What could I have possibly done to deserve such torment?

Very few know the pain of being permanently separated from their soul mate, too many believe that they are in love, only to quickly lose any trace of those feelings for that other person. But I guess I should be thankful that I was able to experience that feeling at all.

So I was left alone, taken away from my love, and abandoned by my creator, what was I to do with my life from this point? I searched for answers in my library, I read book after book, hoping for a sign, but it's he signals were all mixed up. In one story the character sought revenge, and although he perished, he felt a sense of accomplishment in the end. In another story, the character dedicates his life to good and manages to overcome his adversity and the gnawing sense of hatred deep within himself.

Ultimately, it wasn't a story that swayed me, but merely a passage.

It said, "the act of taking from others is tantamount to evil. From the moment we are born, we continually take something from others. Life is a succession of committing sin. I am conscious of that evil."

I read that passage over and over again, trying to pick apart each line. And then I figured it out. I wanted to break that chain. I didn't want to take from other people, rather I wanted to help give something back to them, help them if I could.

But for now, I had to resume my spot in the window for morning was fast approaching.


	2. Chapter 2

In a secluded place like his made it difficult to go about helping people, when there were no people to help. And because of his time restrictions, he couldn't go out on search for the, either, so he was stuck. And for days he sat there in misery. He had discovered what he wanted to accomplish in life, but had no means to actually implement it.

He sat in front of the fire place with a book, when a loud crash ruined his serenity. The crash was followed by a loud splash and the sound of muffled yelling. Tentatively, he poked his head out the window to discover the cause of the commotion. A fat adolescent white cat lay half submerged in the fountain, cheeks full to the brim. Once they locked eyes the cat grinned, causing food to seep out of the corners of his mouth.

utterly disgusting, he thought with a frown. Yet, if he wanted to help others so bad, he couldn't turn his first chance down. He took off his jacket, and folded in neatly on the chair before heading outside. Sliding his sleeves up, he extended a hand to the dampened stranger. The cat looked scared, yet grateful.

"I'm not going to ask who you are or how you got here until we get you dried off. We can't have you catching a cold, now can we?" The cat swallowed and then gave a grateful nod. The stench of wet fur flooded his senses, but he had the decency to ignore it and fake a smile.

The first step to helping someone was to make them feel comfortable and at ease, and making them feel self conscious was the wrong way to go about that. He set the cat on the couch and quickly ran to get a towel for him. Unfortunately before he got back, the cat had begun shaking all over, thus soaking the couch.

Grimacing, he instead grabbed a blanket so the cat could warm up. When he got back, the cat had one leg lifted high in the air and was licking himself.

This cat had no shame, it was really quite embarrassing. Clearing his throat, the cat stopped in response and looked up. He wrapped the cat quickly in the blanket, so as to not give him a chance to start licking again. He could have sworn he heard the rumblings of a purr.

"alright, now that you're all situated, how about you tell me about yourself?" The Baron asked kindly. The cat grinned again before speaking.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like some dessert first."


End file.
